Future Frontier: Past and Future
by DigiBleach
Summary: Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi have grown up and have kids. What happens when the DW is in danger and is calling their children. When the old and new frontier come togehter what will happen? Warning lots of OCs! Don't read if you don't like. I mean it!
1. Prologue

**Digi: Not much to say but new story. Inspired by Digilonewolfluver417.** I do NOT own Digimon Frontier or it's characters. I only own a few of the characters mentioned and they are my ocs.

* * *

It was a quiet day. Way too quiet. Koji leaned back in his chair trying to think of the next chapter to his ongoing story. The past three days he'd been at a blank. It could have been because his kids have been out of the house a lot lately. Or the fact that it had been raining over the past few days, even the fact that he hadn't heard from either of his siblings for the past few days. Normally Kouichi would call because he was worried about Koji like the over-protective person he was. Or even Jenny, who would normally call about how much of a goof Takuya was being again. But nothing seemed to come up, and it was boring.

"Ugh I'd take the annoying yammering of Takuya over silence. Anything would beat the silence." Koji sighed, looking out the window near his office desk, he tried looking for anyone coming home, hopefully his three kids.

Nothing seemed to come up, so Koji decided to walk out of his semi-dark room and take a walk outside. Making sure his white long-sleeve dress shirt looked okay, and his black pants weren't dirty, he walked out of his house, and into the cool spring air.

"I might as well get some exercise today. I really have to start a kendo job on the side or something." Koji thought silently to himself.

Meanwhile Takuya was jogging through the park with his son, his little girl, and wife Jenny. It was his idea to jog in the park today, and so far they weren't enjoying it. His son wanted to play video games with his friends, and his daughter wanted to go shopping for clothes. But since today was the day Takuya finally decided to have his Family Fun Day, the four of them would have to deal with it.

"Dad why are we jogging? Couldn't we go biking or play some soccer instead? Even I could deal with that." His son wined, not wanting to be jogging in the first place.

"Or maybe we could have done something with the _other _members of the family. You know my brothers and their kids?" Jenny looked a little annoyed with Takuya.

"Huh since when did the twins get wives?" Takuya said jokingly with a big smile on his face.

"Oh don't look at me that way. I was kidding, besides you weren't being specific when you said we should have a family Fun Day, and I though Koji could use a little break. Doesn't he have like eight more chapters on his next book to do, as well as some other stuff? The last thing he needs is his family butting in." Takuya said sincerely, stopping at a bench after finishing his speech.

"Good we're finally stopping." His daughter said, falling on her knees afterward.

"Yeah I thought you guys deserved a break." Takuya smiled and looked at his kids.

His daughter was only about nine years old, but he could see much of Jenny's thirteen-year-old self in her. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her short pony of black locks that could rival her mother's as well. Then he looked at his son, who was almost an exact clone of himself in looks and almost in personality. He even wore a similar pair of goggles as himself when he was his age. The only difference was that his eyes were more like his mother's. Smiling once more he ruffled the hair of both of his kids and looked at his wife.

"What ya say? How about we get these hard workers some ice-cream to cool down?" Takuya winked, and his children cheered happily.

"Alright Takuya but you're the one paying, after all _your_ in charge of Family Fun Day." Jenny winked back and signaled for her kids to get ready.

"Awesome you're the greatest dad!" His son cheered.

"You know I am Akatsuki and Jin knows it too right Jin?" Takuya picked up his little girl up on his shoulders.

"Daddy!" Jin squealed, her brother and mother laughing.

"I won't let you down until you say the magic words," Takuya laughed.

"Daddy! Let me down." Jin said embarrassed.

"I thought the words were I'm the greatest dad and Phys Ed teacher in the World!" Takuya said hear tingly.

"Come on Mr. Phys Ed. Ms Teacher needs her daughter down. So her dad can take her out to ice cream." Jenny said smirking.

"Alright. Alright. But don't forget Akatsuki here. He deserves some too." Takuya said smirking as well, and putting his daughter down.

"Come on sis let's see if dad can catch up." Akatsuki began running with his sister to the ice cream parlor.

"Hey wait up!" Takuya said childishly and ran after his kids, Jenny slowly walking behind them laughing to herself.

While Takuya was running after his kids, three shadows under a tree were watching the man in the red T-shirt, brown vest and black sweats running like a little kid, and the women with long black hair tied back in a pony in brown sweats and also a red tee, who was his wife, walking behind him. Laughing the woman with brown mid-length hair, which was also tied in a short pony, looked at her husband who was just smiling. The little girl with blue hair like her father and eyes like her mother, was also smiling along with her father. Her hair was tied up in a similar fashion as her mother, wearing black capris, a black tee and a maroon vest over it.

"So daddy, I'm guessing he forgot about our visit this weekend didn't he?" The little girl looked at her dad.

" I guess Takuya did. Well he did say he wanted to spend more time with his kids." The man ran his fingers through his somewhat long blue hair.

"Tsuki I think he's right. Takuya was mentioning it a lot lately. He probably forgot to call it off." The woman said nonchalantly.

"Kassandra, don't say it so carelessly." The man looked at his wife, seriously.

"Sorry out habits die hard Kouichi-san." Kassandra hugged her husband.

"So I guess we can go visit my brother instead. After all we are near his neighborhood." Kouichi walked from under the tree and into the bright sunshine.

"Daddy you might want to call him first." Tsuki said sweetly.

"You read my mind." Kouichi smiled and took out his phone, but put it down when he saw someone not too far away.

"Hey Kouichi! What's up?" A woman with long blond hair that was tied up in Hightower pony, wearing a black jacket, black capris, and a blue tank.

"Hey Jen what's up?" Kouichi said while smiling.

"Nothing just taking the kids out for some fun while I have a break and so Koji can get his work done." Jen gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"So I'm guessing Koji's all alone at home?" Kassandra looked at Jen questioningly.

"Well that or he went out for a walk. Daddy tends to do that for some reason." A little boy with blue hair behind Jen spoke out.

"Oh Tenshi I didn't see you there you grew a lot since the last time I saw you." Kouichi smiled.

"Oh and Yami and Hikari are over there." Tenchi pointed over to the two girls on the nearby swings.

"So who is who today?" Kassandra asked curiously not being able to tell the two girls apart.

"Sorry. Yami is in the dark blue three-quarter shirt and black skinny jeans

, and Hikari is in the light blue jacket, and black shorts. Sorry about that. I forgot you haven't seen them in a while." Jen said sincerely.

"It's fine. My fault for not remembering who is who." Kassandra apologized, neither her nor her husband, or Jen noticing what Tsuki or the twins were doing.

While the adults continued their conversation, they could not hear the call that the three were hearing. It was a silent call for help. Even with his family Takuya couldn't hear the call that Akasuki heard. Three other children heard the call too. It was a call from a distant place. One they have never been. The only place their parents had been. A call from the Digital World.

* * *

**Digi: Alright thanks for reading. I'll tell you know that my ocs are Kass, Tsuki, Akatsuki kinda, and in. **

**Digi: Don't forget to read and review!**


	2. Finding Out

DigiBleach: Okay chapter 2 sorry it took so long!

**Jen: I don't know whether I should be happy or mad.**

**Digi: About what?**

**Jen: Either I should be happy that I'm married to Koji or mad that you took too long to update.**

**DigiBleach: Can it be both?**

**Jen: Huh?**

**Digi: On to the reviews**

* * *

_Digilonewolfluver: Yep I think so too! And he should be more mature._

_Kaito Lune: Great I hope you enjoy it! ^^_

_TheDarkprincess18: Yay MsDarkness! And sure Seth sounds cool. And as for a girl for him. I'll talk it over with Jen and Digimonloner I think it would be a great idea._

_ImmortalFallenRadience: Hope you like it!_

_SloppDoggy: Yay you're reading this! Here's more._

* * *

**DigiBleach: Now on with Chapter 1. **

* * *

Jen and her children walked away from their family after chatting for a bit. After seeing where Yami and Hikari were Jen walked over to her twins and motioned for them to follow her. While she wasn't looking the two girls stuffed the devices they were holding into their pockets. Tenshi noticed what the girls did but said nothing, only following their mother and walking out of the park.

Meanwhile Koji was walking aimlessly through the neighborhoods not knowing what to do at all. While he was walking he spotted a person with long blonde hair and started walking towards them. When he got closer he saw his son, two daughters and his wife.

"Hey!" Koji yelled out to Jen.

Jen and her kids turned around to see Koji standing with a smirk on his face.

"Hey yourself. I thought you were writing today?" Jen said returning the smirk.

"Hey dad!" Tenshi shouted and walked over to his father.

"Hey Tenshi," Koji ruffled his son's hair, much to Tenshi's displeasure, and looked back at Jen "well I was going to write today but I got writer's block and I got really bored. I was really hoping for Takuya or my brother to show up out of the blue just to get out of it." Koji smiled sheepishly

"Oh really? Well we just saw Uncle Kouichi at the park as well as Takuya. Guess you just missed them." Jen said nonchalantly and grinning.

"Well I guess we'll have to see them sometime." Koji smirked and walked over to his kids.

"So dad are we going home yet or do we have to wait for you to finish your walk?" Yami said a little impatiently.

"Sorry come on we'll get home soon." Koji said sincerely, seeing that his daughter was really annoyed.

"Good. I need to call up Akatsuki from the house phone soon." Yami said in her still annoyed tone.

"Why? Didn't you just charge your cellphone Yami?" Jen said curiously.

"Yeah but we don't feel like calling from them. It hurts holding them up too long." Hikari said in place of Yami, her sister giving her a look of thanks.

"Do you have to call somebody too Hikari? Jen raised an eyebrow, and looked at both of her daughters, Koji did the same.

"Yeah Hikari and Yami said that they wanted to play games with Akasuki and Tsuki sometime, but they forgot to ask Tsuki when we saw her family and we didn't arrive in time to ask Akasuki." Tenshi spoke out of nowhere, scarring both the twins and their parents.

"What?" Koji asked, surprised neither him nor Jen knew of this earlier.

"We were talking about it on the way over here Mom you must've forgot." Tenshi said all knowingly.

'Thank goodness Tenshi knows when to cover for us' Yami said telepathically to Hikari.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I should have thought of that.' Hikari replied, to her twin.

"Alight." Jen sighed. "You two, just don't be on the phone too long when we get home okay? I don't want a three-way or seven-way phone conversation okay?"

"We promise." Both girls said sweetly, before discussing amongst themselves what happened.

"Okay so do you think that we're imagining it?" Hikari said quietly to Yami. "I mean cell phones just don't go up and change like that do they?"

" I don't think that it's possible. And what was with that phone call?" Yami whispered back, really confused herself.

"I don't know. Who calls asking for help like that? I mean we have to save some world that we don't even know where it is?" Hikari said a little frustrated.

"Kids hurry up inside and make your calls. I want to get dinner ready." Jen called from the doorway.

The girls stared blankly at their mother for a moment. They didn't even realize that they were home. The girls quickly ran inside, and grabbed the cordless phone before departing to Hikari's room. The girls shut the door and immediately dialed Akatsuki's number first.

"Okay so you talk to him." Hikari shoved the phone into her sister's hand.

After a few seconds of the dial tone, the Akatsuki's voice was heard through the phone. "Hello Kanbara residence. Akatsuki speaking."

"Hey cous! It's Yami. I need to ask you something. Did anything weird happen to you today?"

"Well besides Dad's surprise family fun day, yeah. Promise you won't call me crazy but my phone transformed. And I got this weird call that I had to help save the world or something. I got really confused." Akatsuki said to Yami.

"Alright cuz the same thing happened to us too? Did you speak with Tsuki recently?" Yami asked a little concerned.

"Nah I just got home when you called. Why do you think she knows something?" Akatsuki asked.

"Yeah I got this weird vibe that she might know." Yami answered.

"Do you think we should tell our parents?" Akatsuki asked curiously.

"Wait until later tonight, and then yeah. Talk to you later kay?" Yami said to Akatsuki.

"Alright. Talk to you later." And the line cut off.

Hikari took the phone next, and dialed Tsuki's home number, after a minute of hearing the dial tone the phone picked up. "Hello Minamoto Residence Kouichi speaking."

"Oh hi Uncle Kouichi is Tsuki available?' Hikari asked politely.

"Oh yes here she is. Oh and tell your parents to call me later." Kouichi said to his niece.

"Alright I will Uncle."

"Hello? Let me guess Hikari? What's up?" Tsuki said sweetly.

"Yeah. How did you know? And umm I need to ask you something…" Hikari said a little confused, and worried.

"Sure what's wrong? You can me anything. And tell Yami she can listen too. I bet she wants to hear this." Tsuki said to Hikari, who looked like she had her mind read.

"How did she know I was going to ask if I could listen?" Yami asked Hikari who just shrugged in agreement.

After putting the phone on speaker, the two spoke up. "Hey Tsuki did anything weird happen today?"

"Um besides the normal stuff like feeling negative energy like you guys do? Then yeah my phone transformed! And this phone call said I needed to help save a world. What about you guys?" Tsuki said curiously.

"Same here. Mine and Hikari's just transformed out of nowhere and so did Akatsuki's. We were thinking about telling our parents. We already told him to tell his later." Yami said a bit regretful.

"Well… I think it would be a good idea. They might know more about this weird stuff than we would. So I'll go tell my parents soon. Okay?" Tsuki asked her cousins.

"Yeah alright. Let's do it. Talk to you later Tsuki." Hikari said, and hung up the phone, after Tsuki said goodbye as well.

"Alright let's go." Yami said to her sister who nodded in agreement.

The two girls arrived downstairs, just seeing their mom go out the door. After finding their father at his desk, the two walked into the room.

"Dad what would you say if we were contacted by another world." Hikari gulped hoping her dad didn't think she was crazy.

"I'd say that you've been reading too many sci-fi books lately. Why?" Koji said to his daughters hoping they were just teasing him.

The two of them shuffled a bit before asking, "What if our cell-phones transformed into these?" The two showed their cells to Koji, who was too stunned to answer.

Meanwhile, Akasuki came into the kitchen to the smell of stir-fry his mother was making. Jenny turned around half-expecting him to ask for some but was surprised when he asked differently.

"Hey mom what do you think this is? My phone suddenly disappeared and this was there instead. Do you know what it could be?" Akasuki showed his mother a small device with red/orange strips and a black grip.

"H-how's that possible?" Jenny thought to herself, shocked out of her mind.

While Koji and Jenny were shocked, Kouichi and Kassandra were sitting in the living room looking at a photo album of them as kids as their daughter came into the room with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey what did Hikari and Yami want?" Kouichi asked curiously.

"Well she said that she got some strange call today, and I did too. In fact after I got it," Tsuki shuffled through her pocket and took out a small black device with a lilac grip. " my phone turned into this. Do you know what it is?"

Kassandra and Kouichi were left speechless, seeing something that they haven't in years.

While the old group was having a surprise of a lifetime, Jen was walking to the store to pick up some items they needed for dinner. The house was almost empty even though she swore they just bought food. While she was walking she spotted someone that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Kari? Kari Yagami? Is that you?" Jen cried out, having the brunette turn around.

"Jennifer Mira? Oh my gawsh it's you! Where have you been?" Kari said excited.

"I've been so busy with work and the kids. So how have you been?" Jen said very excited.

"Hey Kari what taking you… Jen? Is that you?" A tale blonde man came running up to the brunette with a blue-haired man in a coat right behind him.

"TK and Ken it's good to see you! Well even though I see you all the time Ken." Jen said with a laugh.

Jen and her friends continued to talk. Unaware that they were in for a big surprise.

* * *

**DigiBleach: And that's all we have for now.**

**Jen: O.o**

**Koji: O.O**

**Takuya: What's going on *hasn't been told yet***

**Jenny: O-O**

**Kouichi: o_O**

**Kass: -_-**

**DigiBleach: Bye!**


	3. Jen's Big Surprise

**Digi: Werare back and now there is something I must do... *takes deep breath* DigiLoner... I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!**

**Jen: Digi stop it before we get a headache alright I'm sure she forgives you from whatever you did. Wait what did you do?**

**Digi: I was suppossed to have the chapter up by Septerber 7th and I'm putting it up today September 9th. *tearing***

**Jen: Uhhh Is that bad?**

**Digi: YES! I really don't like breaking promises.**

**Jen: I'm sure it's fine.**

**Digi: But...**

**Jen: How about you ask TobiGB if you can borrow Itachi-san that always makes you happy right?**

**Digi: Yeah... *sniffles***

**Jen: Okay Disclaimer Time! **

**Digi: I don NOT own Digimon 01, 02 or Frontier if I did Frontier would have a sequal. Also I do nOT own Jen, Jenny, Ahiru, Ryan, Hikari Minamoto, Tenshi or Yami. (They belong to digiloner.) And I do NOT own anythinf else I can be blamed for. Everything belongs to their respective people So DON't SUE. I don't want to be in jail for something like this. **

**Jen: Okay... *sweatdrops* Review Time! Koji do it for her will yah?**

**Koji fine! -_-**

* * *

_Slop Doggy: Umm okay SD glad to here it..._

_Digilonewolflver417: Yeah I guess it is. Man I can't wait to see that! _

* * *

**Koji: Okay that's it heres to the next chapter!**

* * *

Jen walked home with her three friends in tow. She found out that Kari worked at the same school that Takuya, Jenny, and Ahiruworked at, as well as where her kids attended. Ken was spending the day hanging with his old friends while his wife took care of his kids. And Well TKjust finished another book of his. So basically Jen enjoyed catching up withher friends' lives as much as they did. So when she came home withher three old friends, one being an old crush, she didn't expect her husband to be dragging her into the kitchen with her newly purchased groceries.

"Koji I now the four of you are hungry but could you let me take off my shoes before pulling me like a rag doll." Jen said laughing a bit, not noticing the stern look on Koji's face.

"Jen we have a situation." Koji said sternly, glancing over to where Hikari and Yami were sitting in the living room.

"What's wrong Koji?" Jen said concerned.

"Yami and Hikari have..." Kojipaused for a moment and let the breath he was holding in out. "they have D-Tectors. And I think Ophanimon called them."

"Wh-hat! Really? H-how?" Jen stuttered, really unsure of what her husband was saying.

"Just wait…" Koji went and grabbed his daughters, and came back, saying sternly to them. "show her what we talked about."

"Umm okay" Both Hikari and Yami replied, showing their mother what they had.

Jen's eyes widened when she saw what her daughters were holding. In Yami's hand was a bluish-black D-Tector with a white grip, and in Hikari's was a light blue D-Tector witha blackish-purple grip. Jen stared in both awwand shock at what she was seeing. Her daughters were meant to go there. A place that she hadn't been to in a long time, and a place that she held a specialconnection with.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Jen shook her head and walked into the living-room where her guests were waiting.

"Hey Jen so what's the problem?" Ken asked Jen who looked really concerned.

"Umm well…" Jen smiled sheepishly. "the Digital World is in danger and needs my kids.

The three stared at her and tried to process what she was saying before they freaked out. "What!"

"Well it seems my kids need to help the Digital World out guys." Jen smiled uneasily again.

"So wait Jen what are you planning on doing?" Kari asked her friend concerned.

"Well I'm going to call my friends and my brother and see if they can come. Could you guys contact your team?" Jen asked Ken, TK, and Kari.

"Sure. I'll get right to it." Tk said, already having his mobile out.

"Yeah. Let me call Tai and Davis." Kari, said in response.

"Let me contact some of them too and they could be here soon." Ken also said, grabbing his phone out.

"Yami and Hikari watched as their mom and dad went and called up al of their friends. Both were worried about what was happening. Tenshi who was sitting on the stair listening to this wondered what this Digital World place was that his mother was talking about and waited for all of their friends to come.

"So when are they coming over?" Tenshi walked from the hallway and asked his sisters.

"Apparently after dinner." Hikari sighed, worried about what was happening.

"Yeah I don't get any of this. Mom and dad seem to know what's happening and so do her friends. Why aren't they telling us anything?" Yami said a little frustrated.

After about an hour and a half later, Takuya, Jenny, Zoey, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, Kassandra, Tai, Yolei, Matt, Cody, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, and Sora entered the household. The three children watched as their three cousins walked into the house afterward. Ahiru and Ryan didn't arrive because they were way too busy to come.

"So guys who are the lucky Saviors?" Tai asked Jen and Koji, concerned.

"Well.." Takuya started to talk, but was cut off by Akatsuki.

"Well what dad? What's going on here anyway?" He said with some fury in his voice.

"Yeah what is going on? I mean what do you mean about a digital World and Saviors?" Hikari asked next in a similar tone.

"I think that we should tell them. After all it would make more sense to." Izzy said next rubbing his head and taking out one of his laptops.

"This is a simple map of the digital world. A parallel universe from our which can be accessed through our computers." Izzy showed the teens the map on the screen.

"Okay so what is up with these things?" Yami held up her D-Tector.

"Well when we went to the Digital world we had little white devices called Digivices, then when Kari , TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken went they had D-3's a different version of ours, then when your mother and her friends went they got what you have, which are D-Tectors." Matt said to the group of four who were just trying to absorb all of the information.

"So do these D-Tectors hold something in them?" Tsukifinally spoke up, surprising everyone with the calm voice she had.

"Umm well.." JP tried talking but mumbles the answer he was going to give.

"Well we got spirits of Digimon, the creatures of that world, where the other groups had partners." Zoey answered Tsuki's question, but the girl still seemed unsatisfied.

"So what did these spirits do?" Tsuki asked them a little more concerned.

"We transformed into them to fight off the evil digimon." Tommy answered smiling a bit from all the memories that he had as Kumamon.

"Okay.. so we need to help this world? Why us? Why did they pick us?" Hikari asked the group looking cross.

"Well it's hard to say. It could be random or it could be something to do with what your family bloodline." Ken said to Hikari and looked at the four children. "Look Hikari, Yami, both of you are children of Light aligned warriors. Akasuki you are the child of the two warriors of Fire. And Tsukiis…" Pausing for a minute Ken took in a breath.

"The daughter of the warriors of darkness and Light." The four of them just stared blankly at ken not knowing why he paused in the first place.

"So what?" Yamiasked shrugging her shoulders. "What does Darkness have to do with anything?"

"Really you think her being the daughter of darkness is bad?" Akasuki said with a bit a anger in his voice, narrowing his eyes.

"Umm no I didn't mean it that way." Ken said apologetically.

"Umm normally people aligned Light and Fire we thought would be a bit weary of Darkness. That's all." TK said in Ken's defense.

"Besides we had trouble with darkness before." Kari said softly finishing his sentence.

"So darkness doesn't have to be evil if that's what you're thinking." Jin walked up from behind the grownups and stood next to her cousin.

"Yeah really what's the matter with darkness." Tenshi came up next and stood next to Yami.

"Well I don't have a problem with it because that's what my name means." Yami said next smirking.

"And Light is the opposite of darkness so why should I care." Hikari replied next.

The gangs were silent for a minute. The Frontier group smiled at the children's understanding and the other two were gaping. Normally people would not accept darkness at all and these children already accepted it. After a few minutes, the groups tried to decide what to do but their opinions were spilt.

"I say we talk to Ophanimon." Tai, Davis and Takuyasaid at once literally face to face with the lonewolves.

"I say we talk to Gennai!" Koji, Jen and Matt said to the goggleheads, almost as stubbornly as they did.

"Ophanimon!" The goggleheads shouted back.

"Gennai!" The lonewolves responded.

Meanwhile while the two groups were fighting, Izzy got out a second laptop and contacted both parties. No one is any of the groups wanted to hear the bickering going on. So to end the argument they started to contact both so there would be no longer a need to.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Gennai's image appeared on one of the screens.

"Hello children. It's so nice to see you again." Ophanimon's voice spoke sweetly through the computer her symbol appearing on the other screen.

"Alright so the problem we're having is what we should have the kids do." Joe said after filling both of them in on the situation, which they already seemed to now about.

"Well I can't say that is would be wrong for you to monitor them but bec areful this new threat can even harm the old Legendary Warriors."

"Wait old?" Kouichi asked a little confused. "Do you mean there are new ones?"

"Yes. There are many new spirits. The ones the kids have are: Hope, Life, Sun, and Moon. There are also a few other ones too. But I'll save that for a later date." Gennai said calmly.

"So I guess we'll have to go to the DigitalWorld with them." Sora said a bit concerned, but who are the new warriors I wonder"

"We really can't tell you at the moment. I'm afraid that the evil in this world might be listening. So, farwell my warriors." Ophanimon said goodbye, and her sign faded from the screen.

"Well i guess that is that. We might as well break them up." Sorasaid with a sigh still watching her husband fight.

"Guys it's been decided. We're going to the Digital World with the kids." Mimi said in her usual cheerful voice.

"What?" Both groups said in responce.

"Yeah we decided it's safer to monitor the kids there." Cody said next.

"Huh?" The groups said again.

"Tomorrow we'll meet and o to the DigitalWorld with the kids to see how bad it is and how we can help." Ken said in responce.

"That's right so tomorrow at Izzy's!" Mimi chimed agian with a smile and cheerful voice.

"Yeah. What? Wait! Why me!" Izzy exclaimed not sure when everyone said him.

"You know the most about the DigitalWorld, you have a lot of computers and you have a terminal always opened. DUH!" The three groups reponded and laughed when Izzy started blushing.

While the three groups were laughing the new group of Warriors were looking at each othwer. Uneasyness plagued their faces. Nonw of them wanted to disappoint their parents, but they didn't say a word. They just sat there without interrupting the current plans and events that would be happening the following day.

Meanwhile in a home somewhere in the city, a boy with oy hair gazed his brown eyes over the new devie thay was in his hands. He was excited at the adventure taht was in store for him. Hoping it would be fun and exciting. Smiling he tossed it on his side table waiting til tomorrow when it was going to begin.

In a house near Koji's, another boy was looking at a very similar device he was holding. His shaggy blond hair covered his brillientgreen eyes that seemed to be smiling along with him. He couldn'd wait fottomorrow. Soon he'd be having all sorts of adventures and who knew maybe a few new teammates along with it. Laying on his bed he closed his eyes and waited for the day to come.

And in a house near Kouichi's a boy with short black hair looked at the device that was on his desk for the tenth time today. It was only a few hours ago when it was a cellphone and when he got the call. His hazel eyes just stared at it. It would be the source for new things entering his life. He just knew it. Restlessly he fell onto his futon and waited. It was all he could do, until tomorrow.

While all of this was happening, a eeiry feeling swept over the city. It was watching and waiting, just as the others were. It silently laughed as the fools of this world went on with their lives. Not knowing what or when the evil that it intended will happen. As it disappeared it looked one more time at the new enemies it was about to face.

* * *

**Digi: Again sorry it's so late!**

**Jen: Enough already *shoves cookie in Digi's mouth***

**Digi: Buttheydon'thaveany **still eating cookie and talking* Canyougivethem some Jen?**

**Jen: What?**

**Digi: *Points to cookie***

**Jen: Okay a cookie to any person that reviews!**

**Digi: Rainbow Chip! Yum!**

**Jen: Oh so now you finish it.**

**Digi: Review Please!**


End file.
